


Do you find me peaceful yet? (Sugawara x reader)

by AL__17



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short One Shot, Shyness, Yandere, Yandere Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL__17/pseuds/AL__17
Summary: "I'm never letting you go my sweet angel. you are my only salvation." he whispered in my ear. Not able to keep the tears ack I finnaly sob little hiccups hitting his neck he chuckles. If only she loved me the same way I loved her.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/You
Kudos: 25





	Do you find me peaceful yet? (Sugawara x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy

You had always hated dark hallway they always seemed long and seemingly endless. The hall was straight with windows on each side, as a matter of fact there were no walls at all just windows that made a sliding door, in the room before showed nothing but darkness.

You were a shy, happy, lonely college student with hardly any friends. But the two friends you had saw you as shy and kind, maybe that's what got him hooked. You would always have the sweetest smile on your face, always so shy fidgeting, but never rude when approached no matter how much you wanted to run away. That's the sort of person you are. Once, you had made a cup of tea for herself to finally settle down and relax for the night.

Walking over to the window and reflected on your gloomy surroundings. The rain misty, lightly falling.

Then you saw something in the distance, or rather someone. The figure looked oddly familiar. Sugawara was a lovely guy with a slender build and hazel eyes were a melt of autumn tones, fending off the winter frost. You had been friends since the start of college. He usually came over to check on you but not before telling you.

You gulped, not prepared for Sugawara.

As You stepped outside and he came closer, you could see the dark glint in his eye.

Sugawara gazed with the affection of a thousand suns but there was more. He said, in a hushed tone, "I love you and I know you'll love."

You couldn't help but look back, even more, betrayed and still holding your warm cup of tea. "Sugawara, I could never love you not the way you love me. You're one of my closes friends," you replied.

They looked at each other with mixed feelings, an intense, penetrating stares.

Suddenly, he lunged forward to grab your face. Not prepared to fend him off, he knew you wouldn't even if he did give you time. You dropped your cup, a defining shatter pierced the air. Trembling in his hold not able to look in his eyes. The same eyes that gave you a sense of comfort, the eyes that reminded you of home. 

You couldn't understand when did everything change. When did Sugawara stop being that soothing and gentle presence in your life?

He didn't let you dwell on that too long, gently caressing your face bringing your thoughts back to what was happening. "Finally" he whispers, forcing me to meet his eye.

I don't want this was all I could think. He looked down at me as if reading my mind. Still cupping the side of my face with both hands. "I'm never going to hurt you. I will always protect you. Your mine now and I'm never going to stop loving you." His lips pressed on mine oh so softly as if the soft warm pleasure of his lips on mine would change my mind.

Pulling away he grabbed my wrists pulling me back inside throwing me in my room. He goes and sits on the bed pulling me on top of him. I'm weak.

Quickly flipping you over now straddling his angle's hips. Pressing his hips down grinding softly. Groaning in satisfaction looking down at her tear-streaked face bending over to whisper in your ear "I'm never letting you go my sweet angle. you are my only salvation."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated  
> Thank you so much for reading


End file.
